People have long been wearing jewelry items as a form of personal adornment and expression. Conventional jewelry items are constructed to be worn on a particular part of the body, whether on the ear as an earring, on a finger or toe as a ring, around the arm as a bracelet, etc. Thus, the wearer must provide him or herself with a variety of jewelry items to provide the desired adornment for the various parts of the body. Such jewelry collections can be extensive, and given the materials from which jewelry is often constructed, namely precious metals and gems, the amassing of such a collection can be an extensive and costly undertaking.
It is accordingly a purpose of the present invention to provide a jewelry construction which allows a single item of jewelry to function as and to be worn in two alternative forms, such as a ring or an earring or as a bracelet or an earring.
A further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a construction which may be easily converted from a first form to a second form, such conversion being able to be performed by the wearer of the jewelry item and without recourse to specialized tools.
Yet a further purpose of the present invention is to provide such a convertible jewelry construction in a form that does not meaningfully detract from the appearance of the jewelry item, and allows the jewelry item to otherwise maintain a generally conventional appearance when worn in either of the alternative forms.